To A New Beginning
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Approached with an offer he can't refuse, Severus Snape makes a decision that changes everything before his 6th year. Meanwhile, Lily deals with the aftermath of her decision in no longer being Severus's friend - 8th installment in my Severus Snape Series!


**To A New Beginning**

* * *

 **Just to make this perfectly clear, this is just a one-shot story that I wanted to do. It is part of my _'Severus Snape Series'_ but will not connect to anything aside from that it does exist in this series. And I know a lot of people are wondering how this all connects, what's the point and purpose to all of this; all I can promise is that there is a reason, purpose, and plan in store for all of the stories I'm doing. Well, minus this one. I already know how this series is going to end, who will live and die, and so. The problem is trying to execute how I will get there, how I can make the journey build-up to the big payoff and make it work. I'm really trying to figure this stuff out.**

 **With that said, I am going through some things. Nothing major like others are going through, just normal stuff, but I think we all know that even the simplest things in life are more than enough to disturb someone. Got work to do, bills, work again, and even a small period of depression (like I said, nothing major, just something small). So I've been taking it easy and just trying to enjoy life in the ways that I can. One of which involved mapping out the series and where it will go. But in order to do that, I had to put a hiatus on writing. When I figured out what and how I wanted to do the series, I started getting certain stories started, as a way to keep myself interested and to begin writing this ' _expanded universe_ '.**

 **Anyway, I was up the other night and I felt like I needed to write a one-shot story to keep myself invested in the story, something that is easy to write and can be done with this one chapter. It's an idea I originally had but never got around to finding a way to incorporate it into any of the other stories, due to conflicting with the long-term continuity.** **You've already read the title and the summary, so no need to explain what's it about.**

 **Enjoy my newest addition to my _Severus Snape series, 'To A New Beginning'!_**

* * *

Rain fell against the window, hitting the glass with little force as they dispersed onto the wood of the outside frame, soaking deep into the cracks as more followed. Lightning echoed from a long distance, shaking the house that sat in the darkness of Spinner's End of Chokeworth, with only a few street lights to light up the sidewalks. Like the people who lived there, the streets were empty and only the sound of rain and lightning could be heard.

Sitting in against the wall of his uncomfortable bed, Severus Snape stared at the window, his eyes searching the abyss beyond the light, hoping to catch a glimpse of the house he so wished to see. But the darkness denied him even that. He could only see what he has always seen since the day he was born.

Another noise reached his ears, making him close his eyes as a man's voice could be heard from the other side of the bedroom door, followed by a woman's. They were growing louder until the raindrops could no longer distract him. He moaned and covered his ears, sinking into the bed to lay on his back. But the yelling and anger only grew louder, fueling his inner anger and irritation. Why he was cursed with such a life was beyond him.

Reaching his limit, he crawled off of his bed and approached his closet, reaching inside for whatever he could find. Grabbing a pair of jeans, which were torn and very old, including a dirty jacket and a pair of shoes that had holes in them, he changed and immediately walked out of his bedroom, not bothering to shut the door. He walked down the stairs and the hallway at the bottom, passing the living room as two hidden figures yelled at each other, one throwing a beer bottle against the wall, shattering into pieces. Not bothering to look their way, he reached for the doorknob and turned it, pulling the door open to the outside that awaited him. But he had no fear of it. If anything, he felt the need to embrace its wild nature and soak in its freedom.

Slamming the door shut with great force, he threw the hood of his jacket over his head and walked straight into the storm, feeling the rain beginning to soak right into the fabric and embrace his skin. He heard the lightning in the distance but paid no attention. His eyes followed a single path, cutting through the park that surrounded the neighborhood, feeling his shoes sink into the mud and wet grass as he walked, his head hung low. His hair was wet, mixed in with the grease.

As he walked, he failed to notice a cloaked figure following him, keeping a good enough distance to conceal his presence.

After a while, he found himself in front of the house he was thinking about, not knowing how or when he found the small sidewalk leading to it. He stared at the windows, where the light was shining through. He could see a family at the kitchen table, a man and a woman, including two teenage girls. One of the girls was paying no attention to what was going on, refusing to join the laughter of the other three at the table.

He stood there, hidden within the darkness for an unknown amount of time.

The dinner came to an end and the family began to clean up. One of the girls was washing dishes with the woman, while the other helped the father with the table. Soon enough, they were heading to the living room.

Without realizing it, he had walked up to front door and knocked. The shelter of the porch protected him from the rain, but he could still feel the cold rainwater on his skin, reaching his bones and muscles beneath. But he bared through it, refusing to shake.

Realizing what he had done, his heart raced and he felt the need to run away, to escape back into the darkness. But his body betrayed him as the door opened and a girl of blonde hair answered. She frowned at him and turned around, "Lily, a friend of that freak school is here to see you!"

Without looking back at him, she walked away, leaving the door open.

A second later, a girl of red hair appeared, her green eyes widening at the sight of him. She appeared to be surprised and worried, but her expression quickly changed as she glared at him, quickly exiting the house as she closed the door slightly. Turning around, she folded her arms above her chest and kept her distance from him.

" _What are you doing here?!_ " she hissed.

Her words pierced his heart, instantly regretting ever coming. He removed the hood and stared at her, frozen in place until he found his voice, "I'm... I'm... sorry..."

The girl scoffed, shaking her head, "You've already apologized, and I said no."

"I didn't mean it," his voice was beginning to shake. From what, he didn't know.

"Doesn't matter if you didn't mean it, you said it!" her voice was full of disgust and anger. "My friends were right about you. Even James, despite how much of an arse he is."

He almost smiled if it weren't for the hatred in her eyes.

"I already told you," she walked towards him, her face inches from his. "We're done. _I'm_ done." Her voice was confident and full of emotion, directed fully at him. "Don't ever talk to me! No, actually don't ever come near me again!"

As she turned to leave, Severus felt himself search for something to say, something that would help him. But nothing came to mind. He watched her feet approach the door, her hand grabbing the doorknob and turning it, opening the door slightly, just seconds away from walking away from him for a second time. Possibly the last time.

His mind raced for a solution, something that he hadn't tried before. A part of him knew that he was no longer in control of himself, but the rest of him didn't care. Control didn't mean a damn thing for that moment. Not for her.

His lips moved and his heart poured forth his last card to play, one he thought he would never use in such a way.

" _I'm in love with you!_ "

Lightning flashed in the sky as the redhead girl stopped, her hand loosening on the doorknob as she stood still, her back to him.

Time seemed meaningless to them, almost non-existent as they both stood where they were, unable to move.

Severus's eyes widened as he realized what he had said, his heart racing and his mind going wild. He mentally cursed himself for being such a fool, for saying such a thing out loud. His face lit up red, almost as much as the girl's hair.

After what felt like an eternity, the girl turned around, her eyes wide and her face red like his. She appeared to be in shock, letting the words sink in for her.

Realizing that he had gotten through to her, he debated with himself over what to do next. Hope rose in his heart, like a tire being filled with air. He couldn't help but wonder if this was his chance to win her back. A thought that excited him... and terrified him.

Knowing what he was to do was against everything he believed in, he threw everything he had into his next choice of words, choosing to damn his inner Slytherin for a chance at this.

"Lily," his voice was raw and full of emotion. "Since the day I met you, I've always been at my happiest. Whenever I'm with you, I forget about everything; my troubles, my life, my parents, my... pain." Lightning flashed in the distance. "My heart races at the sight of you, it aches when you walk away, and I can't help but want to see you see again." He paused, filling his heart leap at the sight of her shocked expression, believing he was winning. "I've refused to believe it until now... I've even cursed myself for it... but I do love you for the person that you are. I don't care if your a muggle-born or a Gryffindor. You're Lily Evans! The most beautiful witch I've ever seen! And I..." He paused, struggling to control himself. "... I... I can't lose you!"

Lily continued to stare at him, her expression hard to read.

"I can't lose you to Potter!" he spat with venom, the anger returning at the very thought of his rival. "I can't stand that he always gets what he wants, without working for it or without consequences!"

Suddenly, he felt himself losing control, a wave of unchecked emotion filling him.

"I hate how he can get anybody on his good side, with his looks and damn hair! But worse is how he can't stand how you constantly refuse him, so he goes out of his way to get your attention, even if it means making me suffer under his _pranks_! He hates me for our friendship, because of me being a Slytherin! How many times have I gotten worse punishment over what he has done! Or what Black has done! Or what he and all four of his _mates_ do behind everyone's backs! Why do I need to suffer because of them when I all I want is to be left ALONE?!"

A long period of silence passed between them as the rain continued to fall, allowing for everything to settle down.

As his anger subsided and his control returned to him, Severus suddenly realized what he had said and how he had said it, his heart deflating. He felt angry and ashamed of himself for losing control, for unleashing his emotions all at once. A part of him knew that he had overstepped his bounds, overdid it by way too much. He knew that he had lost before Lily Evans spoke, breaking the silence.

"It's too late... Snape," his heart twisted at the way she said his last name, almost as if it could shatter. "You talk as if as you're the victim, but you've had your fair share of attacking Potter as much as he has to you. He even saved your life, and you never thanked him. I don't know what was down there, but I know about how he saved you!"

 _'He was only protecting his friends!'_ he wished to speak out loud, to tell her what had really happened. But his voice betrayed him, not allowing for the truth to come out. _'If you knew that Sirius was responsible and that it was Remus's beastly side he sent me to, you would know why Potter did what he did! If it was anyone else, he would have left me to die! He said himself that he hates me for my own existence.'_

Lily's expression hardened, "I could never love you, Snape. You're a Slytherin! A Death Eater in the making! I thought everyone was wrong about Slytherins and how they always turn out bad, but I was wrong. I know where this life is leading you towards."

Severus began to shake, his heart feeling as if it was twisting into a knot. Tears poked at the edges of his eyes.

"Lily... please-"

"I curse the day I met you!" she continued, her voice rising. "The Sorting Hat placed you in Slytherin for a reason, and now I know why!"

"Lily!" he pleaded, throwing himself completely at her mercy, searching for any sign of hope that things can be fixed between them. "I'm sorry for calling you that word! I didn't mean it!"

" _I don't care!_ " she cried.

Tears fell from his eyes, barely feeling them as they ran down his face.

"Honey, is everything okay?" asked a worried woman from behind the door.

Turning her head slightly, Lily replied, "It's fine, mum. Just dealing with an... _unwanted quest_." She locked eyes with him, showing the fire deep within. "I'll be inside in a moment."

Feeling the woman's gaze on him from the crack of the door, Severus couldn't bring himself to look Mrs. Evans' way.

"Alright, honey."

Hearing her footsteps retreat, Lily turned back to him.

"Leave!"

"Lily, please don't..." he pleaded. "I'm sorry for everything."

" _I don't care!_ "

He took a step forward, making her step back from him.

"Why?" he unknowingly asked.

Lily glared at him and began to laugh, "Do you even have to ask? The real question is why not? Do you know what that word meant to me? What it meant to hear it from you of all people? I expected such from your _friends_ , but from you..." She paused, choking on her words. "It's too late for apologies, I can _never_ forgive you."

Severus's breathing stopped.

"Just go, _Snivellus_! I don't ever want to see you again!"

As she turned away from him and closed the door behind her, Severus felt his own heart shatter as the realization slowly dawned on him. He began to understand the meaning of what she had declared. What she had decided.

Finding the strength he walked down the stairs of the porch and down the sidewalk, drenching himself in the rain as it poured from the sky. He walked without a sense of direction, not even caring that his hood wasn't on. He just walked until his knees gave out and felt the ground rush up to greet him. He managed to land on his knees and hands, barely feeling the pain of the impact. He let out a cry that the raindrops drowned out. He felt the world begin to spin, his focus failing him, his senses dulled. He cried out his anger, shame, guilt, hurt and sadness; unleashing them all to an empty audience.

Darkness rushed in, embracing him as his strength left him to the mercy of the void, and finally fell against the ground, his body soaked from rain, covered in grass and mud. But he didn't care. A part of him wished to die, right there and then.

Just as he lost consciousness, a cloaked figure quickly approached from the darkness. Going onto one knee, the figure checked his pulse and then for potential injuries. Once satisfied, the figure removed the cloak and wrapped it around him, picking him up and disappearing into the night as the storm raged on.

* * *

At first Severus never took into account of how peaceful he felt. He basked in the dreamless sleep he was under, enjoying the comfortable covers beneath and over him, especially the pillows. But as his senses started to come back, he slowly began to realize that something was off. Something that wasn't supposed to be like the way that it was.

Slowly, a bright light formed at the center of the peaceful darkness, pushing it back until things started to come into focus. His eyes slowly opened, studying everything about the room he was in. He didn't think of anything wrong about the nice walls and windows, including the nice view of the city of London.

 _London?!_

His eyes widened in panic, quickly rising by the waist. He looked around, throwing the covers off of him, he never noticed the new clean pair of pajamas or socks as he ran for the door, exiting the room as he found himself in a giant living room.

"Oh, you're awake!" someone cried out.

Turning to the person, he saw a man at a roundtable, sitting on one of the two couches as he drank from a silver cup. The man also had a copy of an unknown newspaper establishment, one that was clearly not from the British Wizard Society.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," the man spoke again, not once looking at him. "Though I highly recommend changing into something more... _presentable_. Hope you don't mind, but I had one of my elves change you into better sleepwear, even measure your size to get you better clothing. Mickey!"

Suddenly, an elf popped next to the man.

"Master called for Mickey?"

"Please help our guest with dressing himself. I trust you know of what clothing I speak of."

"Yes, master," the elf popped next to Severus, making him step back, only for the creature to grab his hand and begin dragging him back into the room. "No worries, sir. Mickey will help you dress."

In his moment of shock, Severus found himself being dressed into a fancy tuxedo and fancy shoes, changing into them right in front of a three-sided mirror with the help of the elf. Once done, he was led back into the giant living room, standing next to the opposite curved couch of where the mysterious man sat. He studied him over, trying to see if he could recognize him from somewhere.

"It's impolite to stare, Mr. Snape," the man sat the newspaper down and looked up at him. "Please, take a seat. We have much to talk about."

Though hesitant at first, Severus obeyed and sat down, keeping his eyes on the man as he did.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

The man smiled and offered his hand towards him, "Professor Hank Beckett of _Ilvermony_ _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ But to be more precise, my position is Potions Master and also one of the leading members of the Ilvermony Board."

Refusing to shake his hand, Severus continued to stare at him as he moved his hand back to his side.

"What do you want with me?"

Hank laughed, "So to the point and professional, but lacking of manners and patience. Then again, that's no surprise, considering the parents you have and the life you've obviously lived."

Feeling uncomfortable, Severus kept himself calm, "You've been spying on me!"

"Apologies for that. I had to know if my assumptions about you were right. And after what I've witnessed in my full two months here, I'm more than satisfied with what I've learned about you."

"Are you holding me for ransom of some kind?""

Hank laughed, "You're not a prisoner, Mr. Snape. If you wish to leave, you are free to do so. The exit is right over there."

Without glancing back at the man who called himself Hank, Severus turned towards the doubles doors that he was pointing at and immediately began walking towards them. Just as his hand touched the surface of the cold steel of the doorknob, he stopped at the sound of the Potions Master's voice.

"But it would be such a shame to let you leave without at least hearing my offer."

Frowning, he turned back to him, "What offer?"

Gesturing towards the couch he had left behind, he replied, "Please, sit. It would be better that w-"

"I'm fine where I am!" he snapped.

Hank nodded, waving him off, "Suit yourself." Picking up his cup of coffee again, he drank the last of the liquid and sat it back down. "My offer, Mr. Snape, is to take you on as an apprentice."

While his expression betrayed no emotion, Severus was taken back by it.

"Why me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Hank locked his own eyes with his, "Because out of everyone I've inspected at both the Ministry and Hogwarts, I've never come across someone as dedicated, resourceful, smart, disciplined, strong-willed and ambitious as you. I'll admit, I've come across those like you, but it's almost rare to do so. While you have your flaws, I do believe that under my guidance I can help you overcome them."

"But why go through all of the trouble just to learn so much about me?!" he demanded, fully facing him now. "Anyone else would have been smart to just skip over me without a second thought."

"Then I must be one of the smarter ones for doing my research before casting aside someone I barely know," Hank stared into his eyes, showing no hint of deception in them. "Greatness doesn't start out as big destinies like those stories society likes to read about, Mr. Snape. True greatness always starts off as small beginnings."

As silence passed between them, Severus sighed and walked back to the couch, taking his seat.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

"Ask anyone at Hogwarts or even those in the Potions Department at the Ministry, my name is well-known enough. But we're not here to discuss me, we're here to discuss you."

"Before you go any further, I wish to know why you've been following me."

Hank smiled, "I like you, Mr. Snape. Getting your info before accepting an offer from someone you haven't met. Intelligence is a useful tool that must never be overlooked." He called Mickey over and ordered her to refill his cup. "Would you like something to drink, Mr. Snape? I hear the muggles fancy a _Coca-Cola_ , as they call it."

Severus didn't respond, as he kept his eyes focused on him.

"Very well," he sent the elf off, popping away to the kitchen.

"You haven't answered my question!"

Hank shook his head, "So impatient. I can see my work will be cut out for me if you accept my offer. But am more than confident I can help you with that."

Mickey returned with his cup, taking a sip before he resumed, "I came to Britain in search of a new apprentice. Two of my own have graduated and are moving on to build their own careers. With summer now having arrived in America, I thought it was best I spent my time in Britain. If I couldn't find someone even worth looking into, I would move on to France, maybe try to find a Veela this time around," he chuckled. "The Ministry is full of fools and wannabes, so I asked for permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to inspect what Hogwarts had to offer and he was more than willing to let me come as a guest."

"Funny," Severus frowned. "I don't remember seeing you."

"Who said I wanted to be seen?" Hank winked at him. "At first, I wasn't impressed with the students of Hogwarts, let alone the teachers. Although, Professor McGonagall is a remarkable witch, but she's far past apprenticeship now. So I continued my search, despite my better judgment that I was wasting my time... until I saw you in Professor Slughorn's class."

Severus leaned forward.

"The way you work caught my attention, especially in how you seem to ignore certain instructions. At first, I thought you were being reckless, but after some time I realized that the way you were doing things was actually the right way. So I kept my eye on you, to the point you were my reason for staying at Hogwarts longer than I originally planned. What separated you from all of the others was the way how you thought outside the box, how you never gave up, despite that I knew that was also a sign of being your greatest weakness.

"By the time a full second week was up, I was going to approach you on the final day of your fifth year and offer you an apprenticeship."

Severus felt dread at how silent he became after that sentence, his suspicions building as to why.

"What made you hesitate?"

Hank sighed, "It was what happened at the lake that made me hesitate to approach you. I saw the whole thing from a distance, but close enough to hear and see what was going on."

Shame filled Severus's heart, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"What I saw in your eyes was something I've seen plenty of times before. I was well aware of your... _acquaintance_ with the Malfoys and those within your House. And I'm aware of who they are associated with. But I could also easily see that you were only with them because of what they offering you. I thought that if I could offer you something better, you would no longer be involved with their _campaign._

"But what I saw at the lake made me worried that there was so much more to it than that. I started to rethink my decision, even putting off approaching you. There were so many times I was half convinced to leave for France as planned. I was so sure that what I saw was proof that you were fully on the path of becoming a Death Eater, that you wanted to be one. But something stopped me. There was something that didn't feel right about my evaluation of you."

Severus frowned.

"So once again against my better judgment, I stayed and thought things through. I noted down everything about you, from the moment you caught my attention to the day of the lake incident. There was something missing from all of this and it was driving me crazy. I _had_ to know what it was. And I drove myself deep into my notes and studies of you, even keeping an eye on you while you were at home for the summer."

He took another drink of his coffee.

"Seeing what your home life was like helped in some ways. Added more pieces to the puzzle that I was trying to complete before the month of July was up. But it was so frustrating with how I couldn't see the problem. There were so many moments I wanted to give up and call it quits, but my stubborn side of me refused. I just couldn't stop."

Severus was drawn in, lost in his story.

"Then, one day, I finally realized what it was that I was searching for. _The missing ingredient_!" he looked up at him. "The whole time I was keeping my eye on you, I realized I was looking too deep. I realized that I needed to step back and look at your whole life as a whole, not by piece by piece. So I did, and within due time I realized that you were all that there was."

Severus's eyes narrowed, confusion written all over him.

Seeing this, Hank explained himself, "Everything that you've done and everything that has happened to you, has always been just you. Whenever you were bullied, you were always left alone to deal with the humiliation, even if that Gryffindor girl came to your defense."

Severus turned away, closing his eyes.

"Even something as small as changing the rules of a potions instructions, it was always you and you alone. Nobody was there to congratulate you or praise your work. Or the way how things are back at home. It's you who must deal with those hardships on your own, with nobody to confide in. No matter where I looked, it was always just you."

The two locked eyes.

"What was missing was a positive influence of someone to guide you. I see now that the reason you wished to join these Death Eater associates was because they offered you a sense of direction, power, and safety. You wish to be recognized as an equal, to be around those who understand what it means to be intelligent. As much as I may admire Gryffindors for their bravery, I recognize their flaw in how reckless they are. I also respect Slytherin for their intelligence, ambition and cunning, but they lack the understanding of change and emotion. When I look at you now, I see a young, ambitious wizard who has great potential. You clearly have a talent for potions and thinking outside the box.

"But you are at a disadvantage in so many ways. You live in poverty, forced to use what you have in your possession; limited in education that you are obviously are above now; bullied by those who are rewarded for their behavior, while you receive no credit for your own hard work; misjudged for something as stupid as what House you were Sorted into; and even driven down a path that seemed like the only option to you by those who call themselves better than you."

Never before had Severus felt so vulnerable, so exposed. How this man saw through to him and broke down his barriers made him feel afraid.

"But I'm here to change all of that," Hank leaned up. "What my offer includes is access to some of my labs at Ilvermony, benefits that align with the schedule that I will provide for you, your very own room, permission to eat with other students or alone, free time to work on your creations, and full studentship to Ilvermony."

"But I don't have documents to travel overseas."

"That can be arranged, including anything else that will need to be done. I will recommend that you make yourself accustomed to the American Wizard Society; to learn our ways, our language, our life, and so on. But I understand that this will take time for you to consider." He reached into his pocket and presented a piece of parchment to him.

Accepting it, he read what it contained: _August 10th, Noon, Chokeworth Park!_

"You have until that day to inform me of your decision. If your answer is no, or if you don't come, then I'll be on my way for France," he stood up and approached Severus. "Understand that if you do become my apprentice, you must be willing to leave everything behind. You may return to see friends and family, but your association with wanna-be Death Eaters will be finished. And as for your fascination with the Dark Arts, I'll only allow your research into such a subject for the benefit of studying it and learning how to fight against it. I will not have a student under my care creating more darkness than there already is. Understood?!"

Severus reluctantly nodded.

Beckett smiled, "Good! Now allow me to escort you back home. It's rather expensive for a bus ride from London to Chokeworth."

Sucking up his inner frustration, Severus walked with him out of the hotel, silent the whole time. Once the American Professor Apparited him back to the front door of his home, he hurried to his bedroom, ignoring his parent's demands of where he had been. Slamming the door shut, he fell against his bed and stared up at the ceiling for hours.

His mother knocked on the door later, telling him it was time for dinner. Though he didn't feel hungry, he forced himself to the dinner table for what his mum cooked up, ignoring the fighting between his parents the whole time. He ate a little bit of what was supposed to be chicken soup, not caring for the taste that soured his mouth. Once done, he excused himself back to his room, laying against the wall for most of the night.

His conversation with the American Professor hung over him, the offer weighing heavily on his mind. There was a part of him that felt embarrassed for being presented with such an offer. It felt more out of pitty out of him, which only fueled his burning anger. But there was another side of him that felt... honored and excited by it.

Just the mere fact that his skills and abilities alone caught the attention of such a potion's master filled him with pride. And despite the fact that the lake incident nearly ruined his chance, it was still because of those skills that kept the professor's interest in him intact. He knew that this wasn't because of pitty or charity towards him, it was respect. Respect for his abilities.

Closing his eyes, he vowed to get as much knowledge and info about this Hank Beckett the following morning.

* * *

A few weeks later, the 10th of August arrived.

Rising early in the morning, Severus dressed in the tuxedo and shoes that he received from Beckett after a nice long shower, which earned a rant from his father for. Even his own mother criticised him for the suit he wore, complaining that he could used the money for more important things, which made his father demand he get back to help with rent. But he paid no attention to them as he ran out of the house, carrying on his trunk and wand.

Despite how early it was, he sat on a worn bench of Chokeworth's park, waiting for the day to strike noon.

And like he had promised, Professor Hank Beckett of Ilvermony approached the small park in his fancy outfit, wearing a nice hat. He instantly recognized Severus on the bench and sat down next to him, eyeing his trunk.

"So, you've made your decision then."

Severus nodded, "I did my research and you are who you say you are. As such, I've decided to accept your offer."

Beckett smiled, "Very good-"

"On a few conditions."

Raising an eyebrow, he motioned for him to continue.

"First, I wish for you to change my name. If I'm going to be your apprentice, it won't be as Severus Snape."

Silent, the professor thought about the request with serious consideration before nodding, "As you wish."

"And second, no one must know of my past. I don't care how you do it or what lengths you have to go to, I don't want anyone to know. I need to start off with no connections. I can't have anything or anyone from Severus Snape's life holding me back."

Beckett sighed, "You're not making this easy, lad. But it is possible for me to honor those requests. The only thing I ask in return is that you'll work hard and give me your best efforts. I'm taking a big risk in doing this. I trust that you know that."

Severus nodded, "I promise that I will dedicate myself to being worthy of this."

"Then we are in agreement then," he offered his hand. "To a new beginning."

Without hesitation, he accepted it, "To a new beginning."

The two stood up and began walking away from the park, never once looking back.

* * *

As the new year of Hogwarts began on the first day of September, something felt off to a certain few of the wizard school. The first to notice were Mulciber, Avery and Lily Evans, who had realized that Severus Snape wasn't on the Hogwarts Express or at the Feast in the Great Hall. Though curious as to where he was, they shrugged off his absence for different reasons, believing they would see him in the morning. But like the night before, they never once saw him during breakfast or in class.

The next to notice were the Marauders, who had been waiting to prank the Slytherin only to discover that he was nowhere to be found, even with the help of their map.

It was on the third day that Lily became worried about her former best friend, especially after a run in with Mulciber and Avery.

"So, mind telling us where you're hiding him?" Avery stood in the Gryffindor's way.

Lily glared at him, "I don't know what you mean."

"Severus Snape," Mulciber rolled his eyes. "Black hair, terrible clothing, always moody and brooding. Oh, and your best friend. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"He's not my friend!" she snapped. "I would never be friends with the likes of you!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" Avery mocked her tone.

"Just tell us where he is!" Mulciber demanded. "Talking to a mudblood like you is ruining my image."

Anger filled her eyes and heart as she shoved right past them, "Your image was ruined long before you met me!"

But as the third day dragged on, she began to notice that Severus wasn't in any of their classes as the day before, making her worry that Mulciber and Avery weren't kidding around. So she approached the Professor Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin, once dinner in the Great Hall was served.

"Um, sir. I apologize for bothering you, but I was wondering if you've seen Sev- I mean, Severus Snape? Both of your House members have _approached_ me about him and I never saw him in class yesterday or today."

The Professor frowned, "Now that you've mentioned it, Miss Evans... I don't believe I have seen him in the last few days as well. I've noticed he wasn't in my potion's class, but I was hoping he was hiding in some corner of the classroom. In fact, I don't believe I've seen him in the Slytherin Common Room."

Worry filled Lily's heart, "You don't remember having seen him at all?"

The potion's master shook his head, "I do appreciate you making this matter known to me, Miss Evans. I'll talk to Headmaster Dumbledore as soon as possible. If you do happen to see Mister Snape, please send him my way at once."

Lily nodded, "Of course, professor."

As she walked away, her mind was fixated with the last time she spoke to him, fearing the worst of what result it may have led to.

After two days of worry and dread, Lily was called to the Headmaster's office during one of her patrols, entering with a mix of hope and fear in her heart.

"Ah, Miss Evans, thank you for coming!" Dumbledore smiled as he motioned for her to sit down. "Fancy a lemon drop?"

Lily shook her head, struggling to keep herself calm, "Is this about... Snape?"

Dumbledore's smile disappeared as he sat down in his chair, "I'm afraid it is it."

Her face became pale.

"After Professor Slughorn informed me of a possible missing student, I began having the staff, the ghosts and the elves begin searching for him. Unfortunately, after a full day and night of searching, they were unable to find him. As such, I personally paid a visit to his home in Chokeworth, but was sadly unsuccessful there too."

Lily's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"It would seem that Mister Snape hasn't been home in almost a month, with both of his parents having said that they believe he may have ran away."

Lily's eyes widened at this, with tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

 _Ran away?_

Feeling sympathy for the girl, Dumbledore handed her a napkin, which she accepted.

"Miss Evans, do you have any idea why Mister Snape would run away, or where he may have gone? I wish to explore all possibilities before handing this matter over to the Ministry."

Memories of the last time they had spoken flowed through her mind, making her begin to sob. Despite how angry she was, the events of the last school year were still very fresh to her. The very thought that Severus was gone in any sense only tore the wound open even more.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. But I have no idea where he may have gone. We didn't part on good terms the last time we spoke."

Dumbledore nodded as he stood up and approached her, helping her from the chair and towards the staircase. He guided her all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Professor McGonagall was there to help the poor Gryffindor up to the girl's dorm. Once in bed, she silently cried herself to sleep, with thoughts of Severus in her mind as she began to dream.

* * *

A full week later, Headmaster Dumbledore announced the disappearance of Severus Snape to the entire school. Everyone had already begun noticing the absence of the Slytherin beforehand, having become part of the discussions since. Even the Marauders and among other Gryffindors were begging for answers from Lily, who had to threaten taking away points to keep them at bay. Out of everyone, Snape's disappearance affected her the most. She would cry herself to sleep almost every night, once she had put up the silent spell barriers around her bed.

It didn't help that she had to overhear the conversations of the likes of James Potter and Sirius Black, who had begun making jokes.

"I bet he ran off to the Dark Lord and joined his group early," she heard Potter exclaimed.

"Or maybe he did us a favor and axed himself off early," Sirius laughed.

Upon seeing Lily's sad expression, James punched his friend on the shoulder, trying to apologize as she ran off to her dorm room.

Even her friends had tried to comfort her, though some were more harsh towards Snape in their attempts.

"You're better off without him."

"Yeah, you knew what he was going to become. No Slytherin ever turns out good or decent."

"Just forget about him, Lily."

A funny thought ran through her head as she heard her friends criticise her former best friend, _Oh y_ _eah? Then what about Slughorn?_

* * *

By the time March rolled around the Ministry called off the search for Severus Snape and decided to declare him dead. The funeral was held during Spring Break, which was attended by Lily, her parents, Petunia, Slughorn, and Severus's mother. His father never came, having been passed out drunk on the couch. The entire event felt surreal to her as she looked at the tombstone with Severus's name on it, including the date of his birth and _believed-to-be_ death. Afterward, she spent the entire night crying, like she had done many nights before.

As her time to return to Hogwarts neared, she began to slowly realize that while almost everyone looked sad at the funeral, only two people didn't show any sign of sadness. One was her sister, which wasn't surprising. And the other was Severus's mother, which was strange the more she thought about it. She remembered paying a visit to her during her Christmas vacation, curious to see how she was doing, only to find a depressed woman on the verge of suicide from what she could tell. But the day she saw her again at the funeral, it didn't process in her mind how different she looked. She didn't appear sad or depressed, just... indifferent.

On the final day of her Spring Break, she walked to Severus's old house to speak with Eileen Snape, only discover a drunken man at the front door.

"Damn that woman!" Tobias cursed when she asked to speak with her. "Leaves me behind with only a note and a couple of words! Too weak to accept her boy's death, I see!"

Unable to handle his behavior, Lily left and wondered where Mrs. Snape had gone, feeling more alone in her sorrow. Then the next day arrived and she was off to Hogwarts again, left to her inner thoughts about Severus Snape and how he mostly liked to spend his time alone on the train rides to and from Hogwarts. It was probably the first time she understood why.

* * *

Once back at school, she began throwing herself into her schoolwork and Perfect duties, with the occasional free time with her friends. But whenever Severus's name came up, she would find something else to take her mind off of him. Nothing ever really felt the same since, with the exception of Potter's attempts at wooing her.

Before she knew it, a full year had passed since the day he had disappeared.

It was on August 10th of 1977 that she paid a visit to the spot that she and Severus used to meet when they were still best friends. She sat under the tree, watching the kids play in the distance, with not a care in the world. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her, threatened by tears to follow. Afterward, she paid a visit to Severus's grave.

She later stopped by the old house, only to discover that it was up for sale. Asking around, she learned that Tobias Snape had died from an accident at the mill, due to being drunk on the job. The house was being sold due to no one being able to locate deceased's wife.

Afterward, Lily arrived home to find a letter from Hogwarts waiting for her, opening it to discover that she was named Head Girl, which brightened her day. And as the day of her final Hogwarts year drew near, she went to Diagon Alley with her parents for what was to be the final time as a student, picking up her school supplies. Even with the sadness of knowing Severus would never be experiencing the same as her, she vowed to be happy for the both of them.

* * *

Then September 1st arrived, the beginning of the end.

Once saying her goodbyes to her family, Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express and made her way to the compartment that was reserved for the Head Boy and Girl, including other Prefects. Much to her surprise, she discovered that the Head Boy was someone she had never seen before. It was a transfer student named Dean Marcus, a half-blood from the Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After a meeting between the Prefect members and finishing their patrols, Lily decided to get to know the mysterious Head Boy once they were alone. From their conversation alone, he was easy to get along with, even funny with his jokes. When asked how he got the position of Head Boy, despite not going to Hogwarts before, he answered that he believed his uncle and former mentor may have pulled some strings, hoping to make him take on some responsibility. Lost in their conversation, the two barely realized that the train had arrived at its destination.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts for the celebration ceremony, Dean was the last to be Sorted into Slytherin after all the new students. The decision of his Sorting earned a booing from the Marauders, which encouraged the others to do the same, though the transfer student barely appeared to be affected by their reaction. Lily was angered by this, though he calmed her down by making a joke about Potter that made her laugh.

As days turned into weeks, Lily and Dean quickly became friends and good partners as Head Boy and Girl. Despite their differences, the two worked off each other with ease, taking on their responsibilities as equals. And once their work was done for the day, they would sneak off to the kitchens or down to the lake when there were no clouds in the sky and only a warm atmosphere.

* * *

By the time Halloween came, Lily considered him to be her best friend, even going as far as to say that he was better company than her other friends.

However, this wouldn't go unnoticed by James Potter, who had grown jealous of their friendship. With the Marauders help, he played pranks and tricks on him, criticising his Sorting into Slytherin as proof that he was bound to become a Death Eater, which Dean responded back by saying that he was pretty sure death wouldn't be so tasty, so why try to eat it. The pranks eventually got on Lily's nerves to the point that she reported Potter to Dumbledore himself a few times, only for the Gryffindor to receive detention as punishment, which conveniently was only scheduled before or after anything having to do with Quidditch. Though frustrated with how at ease Dean was with James's bullying, she couldn't ignore his mix of how relaxing and serious he could be at a moment's notice, without coming off as aggressive.

Though he spoke very little about his past life in Ilvermony, he spoke very highly of his uncle and his mother, considering them to be the best people in his life. When she pressed on for more about him, he told her a secret that only a few in his life knew of. About a year previous, he had suffered a severe head injury that nearly killed him. In order to save his life, his own mother sacrificed herself in a magical ritual to heal his mind, but at the sacrifice of his own memories. He further explained that there was a transfer student like him there as well, who helped with the ritual due to his knowledge in the Dark Arts.

Lily was left horrified and sad by his tale, reminding her of how Severus mysterious lost his life and Eileen's disappearance. She embraced him and sobbed, promising to keep his secret.

When asked when the transfer student was, Dean replied that it was a boy named Cornelius Augustus, a half-blood and fellow apprentice under his uncle like him. The two became good friends since then, especially after the death of his mother in a plane crash over the Atlantic Ocean when she was coming to see him. Due to their friendship, they became famous for their duo teamwork in potions and the Dark Arts, excelling to top marks.

Curious as to why he would transfer to Hogwarts, Dean explained that he felt the need to at least spend one year in Britain to understand its culture and to explore the world, though his uncle wished for him to remain by his side to complete his training. As a compromise, the two agreed that upon his return to America he would help him work on a potential werewolf potion. It was a deal Dean almost never made, due to his fear of anything werewolf related, which Cornelius also shared with him.

As time went on, Lily and Dean eventually found themselves spending Christmas together at her family's house, who welcomed him with open arms. Even Petunia seemed to like him enough to tolerate and laugh at his jokes. But the one who took a liking to him the most was her father, due to their appreciation of sports.

By the time Valentine's Day arrived, Dean asked her out on a date, surprising her. Unable to refuse him, they spent their entire day together at the Three Broomsticks, unaware of the glaring presence of a Gryffindor in the background, who eventually was distracted by the hot waitress. Even as the pub was closing, the two lost themselves in their time together, completely oblivious of everything around them.

Following that day, they continued going on more dates, enjoying the company of one another in both public and privacy. It wasn't long before they shared their first kiss in the warm weather of March, right under a tree next to the lake. Word spread quickly about the new Head Boy and Head Girl couple, with Lily's friends demanding answers and details. And despite Potter's jealousy, he stopped with his attempts of wooing her and apologized to Dean, the two making peace for the sake of Lily.

* * *

And by the time June arrived, so too did their final day at Hogwarts.

After the Feast to celebrate the last school day, Lily and Dean walked up to the Head Boy and Girl Common Room together, holding hands in silence. They knew what was on each other's mind without having to tell one another. And before they knew it, their hands were all over each other once the door closed behind them. Clothes were thrown on the floor as they made their way to her bedroom, landing on the bed in just their undergarments. And with the moon shining on them, they made sweet love for the first time, taking it slow.

Waking up the next morning with Dean's naked body next to hers, Lily began to realize how much in love she was with the boy she gave her virginity to. It made her smile that it was his first time too. The very thought of any other girl having him made her jealous to the point that she moved her arms around him and pulled him close, waking him from his slumber.

After departing the Head Boy and Girl Common Room for the final time, they attended the graduation ceremony for the seventh years before boarding the train along with everyone else, filled with a bittersweet feeling in their hearts as they departed from Hogwarts as students.

* * *

The months following their graduation of Hogwarts, Lily and Dean stay at her parents' house, under the watchful eye of her father. Deciding to become an Auror, with the war against Voldemort becoming more dangerous, Lily applied at Ministry, while Dean vowed to return to America under his unce's guidance and finish his apprenticeship. Promising to remain in touch with one another, they shared another night together at a fancy hotel, making love once more.

The next morning, the two part ways.

* * *

Two years later, due to the war becoming increasingly worse, an alliance is formed with the American and French Wizard Societies, due to the convincing of Hank Beckett and his two apprentices, who manage to discover Voldemort's use of Horcruxes. With their combined resources, they destroy them all, eventually leading to a showdown between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, with the Hogwarts Headmaster prevailing.

With their master dead, the Death Eaters fall apart and the pure-blood supremacy campaign is outlawed.

With his apprenticeship finished, Dean is accepted as a potions master and defense against the Dark Arts expert in the Ministry of Magic, allowing him to make his residency in Britain.

Reuniting with Lily, months after their last visit, Dean proposes to her and she happily accepts. Months later, they are married in her parents' home, with Petunia, Dean's uncle, Cornelius, and her parents in attendance, along with the town's preacher. Afterward, the two move into a fancy flat in London, close to where they work at the ministry.

With the war over and peace reigning, Lily and Dean enjoy their life together and later visit the grave of Severus Snape.

Kneeling before the tombstone, Lily lays a bundle of flowers on the stone, "I'm sorry, Sev. I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me, as I've forgiven you."

Taking her husband's hand, they began walking away from the empty grave, on forward. Together.

* * *

 **Well, what ya think?**

 **Yeah, it's pretty much a summary by the end, but I did mean for this to be just a one-shot. Like I said before, this does exist in the _'Severus Snape Series'_ I'm doing, just by itself.**

 **If you're wondering what happened to Severus after he left Britain, that's up for you to decide.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review in the box below, can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

 **And I also deeply apologize for any grammar errors.**

 **See you guys in whatever I decide to do next!**


End file.
